User blog:Missthang/Vile Things said about Chantay
Hi, recently I've been looking at some pages on this wiki and I've found some God honestly horrid shit about chracters such as Chantay and Marisol. What I have here is a list of some of the most digsuting and vile things ever said about Chantay on this wik. This isn't even EVERYTHING, but this blog would go on for daysss if I included eevrything I sawi: (Note: Some of these comments are just replies to the original nasty comment) Chantay is walking down to the principles office shes nervous Mr. Simpson called her there to tell her something important. When she arrives Simpson motions for her to have a seat. Chantays nervous as Mr. Simpson talks about her academic performence. "You wont be graduating this year your grades and credits are to low. You have failed 12th grade for the third time. You did a bit better this year though. Maybe next year your grades will be at a 7th grade level." Mr.Simpson explains. Chantays dread locks droops down as she begins to cry Mr.Simpson pats her back and tells her that even though shes not as smart as his ten year old son she still is pretty smart. Chantay feels better and leaves the office to return to class her hair now an afro to celebrate another year at Degrassi. '- cubejuner' LMAO at Chantay claims not to be a virgin. But we know only really horny animals at the zoo would do her. '-ClarexJake' Hey, that's really rude. Those animals have SOME standards. '-dawdee' Don't mean to be rude, but she is so fucking ugly!! '- Holly J's Secret Minion' She reminds me of Barney for some odd reason...o.o '- AlwaysRunning' Lets all throw lemons at her. '-Bbqpizzayo!' danny could come back and shoot her. '- Qucka777 ' LOL that would be awesome '- WillTaco456 ' He'll be like: "This bitch didn't ask me to help her put sticky notes on Mr. Simpson's car! That was my only goal in life! *bang bang*" - Dawdee ' She's a such a deep character, filled with great plotlines! Especially this season! First she stands with a group of people and yells "surprise" later she walks to a pool, and then she walks down a runway. I'm losing my mind with the intensity. '- Randomqueen95 Ya know, i'm gonna miss her and everything, but i think that scene was meant for holly j, anya, and fiona. i mean, it was weird seeing her there with them. '- Mr.ZaneParks ' I KNOW! I felt like she was a fourth wheel in a dateless situation... didn't even know that was possible. '-Sevenpeefive ' IKR! '-RandomQueen95' Degrassi's new student teacher. '- WhispersSecret ' NOOOOOOOO '- Truefriend101' The writers sure didn't hesitate to get rid of Chantay. She didn't even go to prom. '- The Awkward Turtle' Great idea for a fanfiction: she is dying of cancer (which explains the shorter hair) and no one even knows it. '- Mr.ZaneParks' Who wrote stalker on that picture of Chantay, Holly J. and Declan? lol '- 90210Degrassi' Chantay is an ugly, gossiping bitch with a hole in her panties. '- SlideDipShake ' Pointless to troll on here, since everyone hates her. Well... almost everyone... '- Mermaidfreak101 ' ^You got that right. ALMOST everyone hates her. But I don't. I find her very gorgeous. '- SetRobOff' Chantay is ugly '- Superprettyprincess ' Oh God, HERE WE GO.......................... '- SetRobOff ' bt its true '- Tylor luvs bianca ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaG8NBilWS4 She is soooooo ugly. One time i called Eptome studios to tell the grl who portrays Chantay she's the most fugly btc in the world '- Tylor luvs bianca' This bitch had WAY too much screen time, I mean, give some other characters like Eli, Jake and Clare some plots!!!! >:( '- Hunter Perry ' WTF? Do you actually BELIEVE what you just said? Please tell me you're being sarcastic. '- SetRobOff' she is so ugly and has a horrible personality '- God-King of Ice Cerberus WereGarurumon' Damn...did her parents go poor and not have enough money to get her some hair grease or vaseline in seasons 10-11? '- Delsher' She was ugly, but do you have to come to her page JUST to insult her? '- Madca' ....And that's it. People on this wiki are truly and pathetically disgusting. Each of the mean comments just made my faith in humanity die a little more inside. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts